I'm here for you
by SnapeFreak4everrr
Summary: What happened after Jack escaped out the window leaving Sam with X? Contains rape so if offended don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damn you're freak of a brother took my phone", Sam said irritated while Jack pushed on the window, "We gotta get out of here and call the police or something".

"We don't go to the police, he's my brother", Sam looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Screw that Jack, your brother is a sketchy, thieving perve and you don't have to live like this. He doesn't have to beat you and you don't have to be scared to come home at night or piss him off, you don't".

Jack showed no sign of even hearing her as the window began to budge.

A relieved smirk took over Jack's face as the window was now open enough to escape through. "It's open, let's go", Jack climbed through the window and Sam grabbed her bag.

Sam had made it to the window when the door swung open revealing the man she was trying to escape from. She froze for a second before trying to scramble through the window, but wasn't fast enough as she felt two arms wrap roughly around her middle before being pulled back in and thrown with such force that the wave of pain that coursed through her body stopped her from moving for several seconds and silenced her screams for help to her now fleeing friend.

X turned away from the window with a cruel smirk on his face as he grabbed the duck tape from the nearby table, "Jack's not going to get you help".

"Please", Sam pleaded but this only seemed to please X as he grabbed her wrists and started taping them together.

Sam tried to dislodge the older man as he straddled her hips whilst restraining her hands but found that he was too strong for her.

He laughed at her attempts to stop him and pushed his weight onto her harder.

"Get off me you creep", Sam screamed praying that Jack would get help.

X's face faltered for a second before he raised his finger to his lips as one does to a small child.

"Sssh, if someone hears you it'll ruin all my fun".

'Fun?!' Sam's eyes widened as she understood what he meant by this.

X having securely fastened her hand hands together tore off another strip of tape and put it over Sam's mouth stifling all her further outbursts and only allowed for mangled noises to escape as tears started leaking out of her eyes.

"Aww, don't cry Sam" he said faking a sympathetic tone. He then scoffed, "I'm sure a little slut like you will have no problem enjoying it".

He placed his hand on her face and started to stroke her cheek almost tentatively and his very touch seemed to burn her skin. She shook her head in an attempt to remove the horrible contact from her face.

A gleam of metal caught her eye and she stilled as X brought a pen knife out of his back pocket. Her eyes widened as he began to stroke the skin on her arm with the knife and she could feel how sharp it was as it glided across her skin.

The blade began a course up her arm and trailed down across her collar bone. X paused and smirked up at her.

"I hope you didn't like this top", as he brought the blade down and began to cut through her top. He sliced it all the way to the bottom of her top and cutting the top in two.

His gaze intensified as he set the knife down and spread the t-shirt revealing her breasts in a black bra.

He placed his rough hand on her stomach and her struggles restarted as his hands began travelling up her torso and then harshly grabbed one of her breasts. Sam squeaked in protest and closed her eyes to block out what was happening to her. They snapped open again as one hand went under her bra and squeezed her nipple.

"You like that don't you, you little slut", he sneered as Sam turned her head and began to cry, praying that this was only a nightmare and that she would wake up back home with Brooke.

She began to shiver as she felt the blade once again against her flesh as it cut her bra open and revealed her breasts.

She began to sob as X lowered his head to her left breast and his mouth began to tease her nipple. The truth was he wanted her to enjoy what he was doing to her because he knew that the better she felt, the more she would hate herself. And he wanted to break her because she wasn't the prize he wanted. The prize he wanted was her mother and he knew she would come looking for Sam eventually.

His mouth moved to the other neglected nipple and his tongue flicked out and licked it softly. He then smirked as he blew on it causing a muffled gasp from the restrained teen.

Sam couldn't believe this was happening to her, even more she couldn't believe her body was reacting this way.

She felt his hands moving up her legs and felt his fingertips graze along the top of her waistband. When they started to undo the button on her trousers she started to kick wildly against her captor she managed to hit him in the stomach.

While he crouched over in pain she used this as an opportunity to get to her feet but before she could even get one step towards the door his hands gripped her ankles and pulled her to the floor. X threw himself on top of her; one hand held her hands above her head and the other help the knife to her throat.

"Are you gonna try that again?" he whispered angrily. She frantically shook her head at the feel of the sharp metal at her throat.

He removed his hand from her wrists and she attempted to pull them down to cover her exposed front but he pulled them back up forcefully. So forcefully that pain shot down her spine causing her back to arch.

However when she did this Sam's leg pressed against something hard. A groan erupted from X's mouth and he then ground down against her leg.

"Hmm, now where was I?" saying that his hands reached back to the button on Sam's trousers. Sam trembled but was too afraid to attempt another escape.

He pulled her trousers down and off her legs. Sam attempted to squeeze her legs together in a last stitch, pathetic effort to ward him off.

He laughed at her action and forced her legs painfully apart. This time not even bothering with the knife he just grabbed her underwear and tore them off. Another muffled sob escaped Sam as her last defence was gone.

X threw the pants behind him and said, "I think I'll keep those".

He bent her legs up and hissed, "Do not move them".

Sam closed her eyes and tried to remember something good to distract her from the hands moving down her legs.

_The USO show, Brooke just told me she would always keep me safe. _The hands grazed over her hips. _She gave up a baby for me. _The hands glanced over the lips surrounding her special place. _Brooke didn't even get rid of me when I ruined Peyton's wedding dress. _The hands rubbed on a bundle of nerves that sent horrible shivers up her spine.

Her eyes snapped open and cry was muffled by the tape as the monster above her roughly pushed his fingers into her virgin hole. She threw her head back and cried as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her, all the while grinning at her pained expression.

He withdrew his fingers and sucked on them. Sam turned her head away in fear of being sick at this display. Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of a zipper right next to her head and turned around only to be looking directly at her tormentor's erection.

X reached his hand down and ripped the tape off of Sam's mouth but held her mouth close before she could utter a sound.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to suck me off and you're not going to utter a sound or I will make you hurt so badly you'll wish you were dead, but not before I kill that little slut Brooke Davis, you understand?".

Sam nodded tearfully and he smirked, "Good open wide".

Sam opened her mouth and X shoved his member into it, making her gag violently. Sam felt his hands in her hair as he began to push himself into her mouth.

He moaned and it sickened Sam's ears knowing she was pleasuring him, "Oh, you've got such a dirty little mouth, don't you, you little whore?"

This continued for several minutes until his movements began to become more erratic. He swiftly pulled out of her mouth and held his member tightly to prevent an early climax. Sam continued to gag at the horrible taste he left in her mouth.

"Damn, that mouth of yours is good", he sniggered as he moved back down to between her legs, Sam now unable to tear her gaze away, "but I would hate to deprive you of the big finish".

Sam began whimpering as she felt the head of his cock begin to push against her.

X leaned over her and whispered into her ear while covering her mouth, "Now, try not to scream".

With that he pushed harshly into her and she screamed into her hand. The pain she felt was almost unbearable as he started off thrusting at an incredibly fast pace. His hand left her mouth and instead pinned up her leg so he could thrust into her deeper.

Sam cried out as he only increased his pace all the while grunting and whispering things in her ear.

He began to gasp and Sam knew he was once again close to his peak but he suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her around onto her stomach. He rammed into her back passage and she was again started to cry out as a new wave of pain hit her.

Suddenly she was filled with horrible goo as he came inside her.

She began to sob as the realisation that she had just been raped washed over her.

X stood up smirking, "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that you little slut".

He replaced the tape over her mouth just as the car of the woman he wanted pulled up outside his house.

X smirked, "It looks like your mommy came to find you".

He laughed as he picked her up and threw her into the closet and locked it. He knew he'd be back for her later but for now he had bigger fish to fry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke approached the door cautiously. She had never been in a neighbourhood like this. Everything was so broken and run down. She wondered if this was the life Sam used to live.

She knocked on the door and her fist barely hit the wood before it swung open revealing a tall man who seemed oddly familiar to Brooke.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Davis", she had no clue what to say.

"I know who you are", he said and she looked at him strangely. "I've seen your magazine, is there anything I can help you with?"

He seemed like he was being friendly but with every nice word he said she was just getting more scared.

"My uh... foster daughter, Sam, went missing and your brother Jack is her friend so I was wondering if he might know where she was".

He smiled at her and opened the door. "Sure come on in".

She entered the house and noticed that the house was decorated very drably and poorly. _Focus Brooke you're here as a mother not a designer. _

"Please have a seat; I uh... need to let the cat out". With that he walked towards the back of the house and into a room she couldn't see. She looked around and noticed there were no pictures of Jack or anyone for that matter. The only thing in the whole room was a B. Davis magazine.

X walked into the room and opened the closet door. Inside Sam sat still half naked and bound pulling on her restraints as she looked up wide-eyed at the man in the doorway.

He sneered down at her. "Make one sound and you'll be an orphan... again".

He slammed the door and she once again began pulling on her restraints and hoping that Brooke would have the sense to run or call the police.

Brooke jumped as she heard a door slam and noticed the return of Jacks older brother. She was very cautious about him as she remembered what Sam had told her about him being violent.

"So like I said I'm looking for my foster daughter, Sam and I think she's... um friends with your brother", as they both sat down.

"Sorry, I don't much pay attention to Jack's friends". Brooke was becoming uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her. It reminded her of the look a lion got when it saw its prey.

"Well is he her? Maybe I could talk to him?"

She definitely liked Jack better than Xavier and it was difficult to believe they were even related.

"Nope we're alone", she really didn't like the look he was giving her now and thought this was a good time to leave.

"Do you know where he is or where he hangs out? Maybe they're together?"

"Do you think they're having sex", he giggled like a five year old does when you mention the birds and the bees.

She laughed politely but shook her head, "No".

He looked suddenly serious, "What's wrong with sex?" She didn't think she was supposed to answer that question as he continued. "Look I don't know where the kid is, he comes and goes. I'm just trying to pay the bills around here... so the truth is its better when he's gone. One less mouth, eating at my food. Speaking of mouths yours is nice".

She decided this was definitely time to leave. "I have to go keep looking for Sam my friend is waiting around the corner for me so I'd better go", she stood up and didn't see his eyes narrow viciously at the mention of another person.

When she reached the door she turned around, "so if you see Sam just tell her to call or come home".

He looked at her with an indifferent look upon his face, "Probably makes you feel good taking in some poor kid huh? Like you're doing something special? Slumming with us poor folk ?"

This made Brooke angry "You don't know anything about me". She turned and nearly ran down the pathway to her car as he shut the door.

She was already in her car and had the car in gear when he shut the door.

"Have a nice night".

But she had already pulled off away from the horrible house where unbeknown to her sat her foster daughter fearing for her life.

**Xx—Across town in a cafe –xX**

Jack ran into the cafe where Sam often moped about and literally ran into someone he wanted to see.

Jack banged into Julian which caused him to drop the coffee he was holding.

"Watch it!" Julian yelled but froze when he looked up, "Hey you're Jack Daniels".

The waitress behind the counter looked confused but busied away to serve some costumers.

"Hey have you seen Sam anywhere, Brooke is freaking out?"

Jack gasped to catch his breath as he had run here as fast as he could.

"Sam is in trouble".

Julian shot up and left the disgraced coffee on the floor as he and Jack ran back towards Jack's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ****OTHangles ****you are my first reviewer ever. Wow I love you.**

Chapter 3

Julian and Jack raced to Jack's house all the while Julian tried to phone Brooke. He hung up as the phone went to the answering machine for the eighth time. "Why won't Brooke answer her phone?"

"How far away are we now?" Julian was losing patience and already had a stitch.

"We're still twenty minutes away, but we have to keep going". Julian nodded to him before starting to run again trying Brooke's cell phone for the ninth time.

**Xx—Jack's house –xX**

The phone he had taken from Brooke's bag rand again and it was really starting to piss him off. He threw the phone out the window and turned around and began making his way back towards the bedroom.

Sam had gotten her hands untangled and had found her trousers again. _That pervert stole my underwear. _She dressed herself quickly and zipped up her jacket to hide her exposed torso.

She listened desperately to the door to see if she could hear any sounds. She had heard the door shut a while ago, and prayed he had left. She paused and listened and when all she heard was silence quietly opened the door.

Sam had only opened the door a fraction of an inch when it was pushed open and hit the wall with a great force. She looked up and stared wide eyed as X started to advance towards her. "Where do you think you're going?!"

She scurried back as he walked towards her and she became unbalanced as her foot collided with something. She looked down and realised she had run into the mattress and when she raised her eyes she saw his hands coming towards her. As she was already unbalanced when he pushed her she fell back onto the mattress quickly as he turned and locked the bedroom door.

X turned around smirking and started to unzip his trousers, once again walking towards her, "It looks like someone didn't learn their lesson about not running away".

Sam began to cry again as he violently grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him. _Not again._

**Xx—With Brooke –xX**

"Great, first doesn't pick up and now Julian doesn't", Brooke said as she threw the phone down to the floor of the car.

Peyton had decided that Brooke was a little too tense to drive and had taken over the wheel while Brooke phoned.

Brooke bent over and tried Julian again. After three rings this time it answered. However the usual gruff voice was gone and in its place a higher pitch.

"Julian?"

_Why did I say that, of course it isn't Julian you stupid twit. Huh the voice inside my head sounds a lot like Victoria._

"I'm sorry, but the young man who owns this phone ran out of the cafe with another young man about twenty minutes ago", the woman explained confused.

"Oh okay, if he... wait what other young man?"

"A boy, about late teens, with floppy brown hair". Brooke hung up the phone and turned to Peyton.

"Peyton, turn around now!" Peyton stopped the car alarmed.

"What? Why?"

"Julian found Jack! Come on let's go!"

Peyton swerved the car around dangerously and they were once again flooring it towards Jack's house.

**Xx—Jack's house –xX**

"Hurry up!" Jack yelled as they threw open the door. Jack suddenly stopped as he came face to face with Xavier.

X sneered at him as he delivered a painful punch to Jack's face knocking him to the ground. Julian rushed forward and tackled the man before he could hurt the young boy further.

Jack scrambled past the now wrestling pair and half ran, half crawled to the back room where his sadistic brother had been keeping his best friend.

Jack reached the door to find it locked.

_X has the key._

He ran back to find his brother beginning to get his bearings in the fight as he grabbed Julian by the back of the throat and began to choke him.

Jack tackled Xavier and he fell to the ground with his abusive brother alongside him. He turned around just as an elbow met the back of his head and his world blackened.

Julian felt his throat be released and as his vision cleared he saw Jack on the ground unconscious. He looked around suddenly alarmed.

_Where's X?_

He felt a sudden kick to the back of his ribs which winded him but regardless he once again kicked out at the legs above him, bringing the violent man to his knees.

A sudden glint caught Julian's eye and as he turned to look at it he felt the razor sharp knife at his throat.

"Have a nice night".

Julian closed his eyes as he expected to have the knife plunged into his throat but they flashed open as an angry scream cut through the air.

Julian looked up to see Brooke standing over X who appeared to be unconscious.

"Brooke!" Julian stood up and faced her. They stared at each other for several seconds until X groaned and stirred slightly.

"Will you find something to tie him up with? I need to find Sam", Julian nodded and began searching and he found some duct tape sitting on a kitchen counter.

Brooke ran through the rooms of the near derelict house calling out Sam's name. Finally in the last room she heard a muffled cry. Her eyes swept around the room and landed on a closet hidden by the door.

Brooke wrenched the door opened and almost cried as she found her daughter tied up and half naked. Brooke went over and carefully pulled the tape from across her mouth.

"Mom", Sam sobbed.

Brooke's heart split in two and she cuddled Sam to her and hugged her for several minutes until she heard Julian call.

"Hey Brooke! Did you find her? Look this kid has hit his head pretty badly and needs to go to the emergency room!" She heard Julian's voice grow closer and thought Sam could do without the embarrassment.

"I've got her! Just give us a second, ok?"

"Alright", Sam who had been silent during the exchange now rubbed her newly freed wrists.

"I'm so sorry", she cried to Brooke. Brooke grabbed her chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. Sam saw tears running down Brooke's face also.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", her voice wavered, "None of this was your fault, I promise you that".

Sam nodded and once again cuddled into her foster mother's arms.

After a moment they broke apart.

"Come on, we should take you to the emergency room", Sam looked slightly alarmed when Brooke said this and Brooke noticed the hesitation, "I'll be with you the whole time, I'm here for you Sam".

Sam started to sob again but this time with happiness.

"Let's find your clothes and get you seen to".

"Brooke?" Brooke turned to look at the teen who had wiggled her way into her heart, "How did you know I was here?"

Brooke smiled slightly, "Jack found Julian and got him to help, although it didn't take much persuasion. That boy really cares for you".

Sam smiled.

_Jack did get me help._

**Ok? What did you think? You know I really do appreciate reviews.**

**Also I feel it is necessary to add I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters blah blah blah.**

**SO thanks for reading but there is still going to be at least one more chapter and maybe a sequel in a couple of weeks.**


End file.
